


Camp

by FairyxRose



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged Up, Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katuski/ Reader, Bakugou x Reader, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Ground Zero, Lemon, Light Angst, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, bnha - Freeform, kirishima eijirou - Freeform, mha - Freeform, red riot, sin - Freeform, smut with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyxRose/pseuds/FairyxRose
Summary: You were asked to help with UAs summer training camp this year. You didn’t fully expect much to happen sides training s few kids, never did you think you’d find yourself sneaking into another instructors rooms at night.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Arrival

I sat in front of my managers desk. He rifled through some paperwork regarding the job I had been assigned. I wasn’t told much before walking in today. I got an email the night before saying to report to duty early to go over a new assignment coming up.

“Am I getting reassignment a new side kick or getting an intern?” I sighed playing with the water tanks nestled on my thigh.

  
“No Fairy.” He said pulling out the file he was looking for. “UA has asked for you and a few other pros to help with this summers training camp for the first years.”  
“Why me? I’m not highly ranked. I’m like what number-“

  
“42” he finished for me. “But still climbing. They asked because you are one of few that has an elemental type quirk plus a useful secondary quark as well.” He pointed to the pair of dragon fly wings that rested against the chair.

  
Still confused out of my mind I snapped my fingers to get his attention off my wings and back to me. “And what does that have to do with anything? Can’t Hawks go or any of the others that have a flight or elemental type quirk?”

  
He only shook his head. His brown and red hair tickling his eyebrows. If he wasn’t so easily distracted and a slight push over he might be attractive. “They asked for you in particular....”

  
I growled to myself at the thought of being stuck at a training camp with a bunch of kids. “When do I leave them?”

  
“A week...hopefully that’s enough time to get packed. I’ll have them send over a few of your summer costumes for you.”

“Welcome to camp, (Y/N).” Aizawa said meeting you outside the main building of the camp.

  
Instructors were told to arrive on Sunday, a day before the students were to be bused in. I arrived mid morning, figuring it would be enough time for me to explore and figure out why they needed me in particular.

  
“It’s been a while aizawa.” I giggled, tilting my head. He was my teacher when I went to UA.

  
“It’s been three years hasn’t it?” He asked sliding his hands into his pockets. He motioned for me to follow me into the building.

  
“Just about sense graduation.” I followed carrying my duffle bag and two cases of costumes my manager insisted on having me bring. “My manager said you guys asked for me by name to come and help this summer.... why exactly?”

  
“A few of my class this year have flight quirks and I sent in the request for you because you are one of the best flyers I’ve seen in a while.” He shrugged. “And there’s another student has a quirk very similar to how you are able to work with water.”

  
“Is it molecular like mine?” I asked as he led me up a set of stairs to the second floor.

  
“I believe so. They are a majority of the reason why I asked for you. They just done seem to understand the full potential of the quirk and I’d it works the same as yours you’d be able to help a lot I think.” He led me into a room. “This will be your room for the duration of the camp. Make yourself at home. I’ve asked for a few more to help out for the camp. They should be here latter today.”

  
He left me to unpack. I didn’t bring much. A fair amount of training clothes, a few regular clothes, but mostly panties, bras and socks. I remember from my training camps how fast I ran though them either from sweating to much to had to go change or just having my clothes being so singed from fights that they were ruined. My first camp I ran out and had to hand wash the same three pairs over and over again.

  
Once unpacked I spent some time walking and flying around the grounds that they reserved this year. I wanted to get a good look to see spaces to use for flight training and some water training as well. I found a rather large pond that would be perfect and most of the area would be great for flying around.

  
I did spend some time just buzzing around between the trees. It felt so freeing to being able to let lose and just fly for fun and not for work.

  
On my way back to the main building I noticed a car driving down the dirt road. The dust is left behind flossing into the woods around the road. I followed and watched it back a little to close to my car for my liking. They had all that space and they park like an asshole next to mine.

  
I landed just at the edge of the tree line. My (h/c) tickling my neck and it settled around me. I made my way toward the front door when I heard two male voices fighting. I stopped to watch an ash blonde get out of the drivers side and a red head out of the passenger. I couldn’t hear what they were fighting about but I could tell the ash blonde was taking it more serious than the red head was.

  
The closer they got the better I could make out their facial features. BAKUGOU AND KIRISHIMA! They were third years when I had just started at UA in the hero course. Bakugou was in the big three his third year and never paid any mind to the first years unless told to. We were all ‘extras’ to him, I still don’t understand what he meant by it only that we were all slightly offended by it. He was the number 5 hero, ground zero, right now and Kirishima was ranked number 8, Red Riot. Why were they here!?

  
I watched them unload their bags and equipment. Kirishima was the first to turn toward the entrance making eye contact with me. His eyes lit up and waved to me with his free hand. Bakugou looked at me and walked past Kirishima toward me. My breath caught. To my surprise he didn’t seem made any more... more annoyed than anything.

  
I left out a sigh as he walked past me and into the building.

  
“Ignore him. He’s just made he’s being forced to come as punishment.” Kirishima laughed patting my shoulder. “Have we met? You seem familiar...”

  
“W-we... we went to UA together. But you were a third year when I started there” I stammered and looked down at the ground.

  
I could feel his eyes travel to the wings along my back. “Oh yeah! You were that fairy girl right? How un manly of me to forget someone with just an awesome quirk!”

  
I perked my head up looking at him smiling. One hand scratching the back of his neck. I smiled back at him. “Yes. I can’t remember who nicknamed me that but it’s actually stuck with me. Even after going pro I kept it as my code name. ‘Fairy: the water fairy hero’. But call me (Y/N)”

  
“Do you teach there now or are you on punishment like Bakubro?” We start toward the front doors. Yelling could already be heard from the other side.

  
“Neither. Aizawa asked for because he feels like I could help a few of this years first years.” I laughed. “Why is he getting punished?”

  
“LISTEN AIZAWA I DIDNT BLOW THE BUILDING UP ON PURPOSE! I DONT GET WHY IM HERE!” Ask and you shall receive. Bakugo was yelling about how he was incident and shouldn’t be getting punished by getting out here for some time to teach some extras that will be after his ranking spot.

  
Aizawa did his best to calm the ash blonde down. But little could be done to fully calm him down but he got to the point that he was yelling at everyone and was able to be up stairs to the instructors rooms.

  
After a bit of time Kirishima joined me at the main floor and offered to make some tea. While Bakugou stormed out yelling that he was ‘going to blow to fucking forest up’. Hopefully he wouldn’t but I don’t have the energy to follow and make sure.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly midnight and I couldn’t not fall back to sleep. The Ac was on and I had already kicked off the blankets but I was still too hot. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a towel. A cold shower should help cool me down and get me back to sleep.

  
Stepping out into the hallway the cold tile felt good against my feet. Most lights were off... but one door had light still leaking into the darkness. The door across from mine. The room assigned to Bakugou. 

  
I made my way to the showers letting the cool water wash over me. The feeling felt good on my burning skin. The light in the showers showed the red on my skin. _Well that explains it then,_ I thought. I got sunburnt flying around today. Sense it was just showing up pink and not red it might just leave me being hot and not in pain. 

  
Stepping out and grabbing my towel to dry off my ears were met with the still sound of the crickets outside in the forest. It was almost piece full. I stood there listening to the sounds, water dripping down my body adding to the sensation of comfort. 

  
I dried off as much as I could and wrapped the towel around my body, picked up my night shirt and panties, and headed back to my room. At this point sleep was starting to set in on me. My body had cooled down enough. 

  
All lights were off in the hall way now. Everyone except me was official asleep it seemed. I was almost counting on Bakugous light being on to help me figure out where my room was. But I should still be able to figure it out in the dim lighting. I opened the door dropped my clothes and towel to the floor and crawled into bed naked. 

  
Everything felt right under the covers. Not to hot and not cold at all. I was set to let sleep was over me until I felt something move next to me. 

  
“Couldn’t sleep either?” I nearly jumped out of bed. 

I grabbed part of the sheets against my chest. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?” I yelled! 

  
“Oi, don’t yell! It’s the middle of the night.” Bakugou said sitting up. “And this is my room. Not yours.” He reached across me, his skin brushes against my arms, and turned the light on on the nightstand on.   
“Fuck I’m sorry.” I apologize. I started to move to get out of bed, but I stopped myself before fully getting out of bed. “Can you roll over please.”

  
“Why” he looked me up and down. I could see his face turning pink as as sly grin spread across his face. “No. I dont think I will.”

I looked at him wide eyed. My eyes tracing every feature of his face. I had never been this close to a person I wasn’t dating, let alone this exposed to someone who is more or less a complete stranger! _Snap out of it, (y/n). You are a pro hero you can be strong for a few minutes to get out of here._ I tried to snap myself out of this trance he put me into. 

  
I locked eyes with his tongue as it traced his teeth under that smile. A hand of his reached for a lock of my damp (h/c) hair. Twisting it between his fingers. He reached behind my head with the other pulling me toward him. His ruby red eyes locked on me. 

  
“Nope. No. No way!” I yelped, pulling out of his grip. I threw the sheet over his and grabbed my towel from the floor wrapping it around my body as fast as I could. “I mean- sorry. No- your Ground zero. Nope.”

“What are you going on about. Spit it out!” He looked me up and down in the towel. 

  
“I just mean you’re Ground Zero! Takes number 5!” I reached down to pick up my night shirt and panties off the ground. “And I’m-“

“Fairy. Rank 42. Yeah... and?” Bakugou stepped out of bed. “Ranks don’t matter behind closed downs of a bedroom” he said nuzzling into my damp hair. His hot breathe was doing wonders to me. His hands gripped my hips. Pulling him back towards him. One hand sliding down my thigh the other roaming up to my chest. “What’s a little fun between two hero’s?”

“Head lines. Headlines I would rather not have. I don’t want to climb the ranks based on me fucking you getting out!” I pulled away. I rushed out of his room as fast as I could. Locked the door of mine as soon as I closed it. I slide down the door as I nears steps behind it. 

  
“If you change your mind... my door will always be unlocked...” he said to the closed down.

  
I couldn’t help but have a deep blush scorch my face down to the top of my chest. I stood and went to curl up in bed. Hoping for sleep to wash over me. Hoping to wake up and find that this was all just a dream that I messed up.   
  


I was able to get probably 7 hours of sleep once my alarm went off at 7:30. I was up wondering if what I did was the right call with Bakugou. If I had stayed and hooked up and it got out I could climb the ranks pretty fast...but also gain a group of haters. But running out might have ruined any chance of it ever happening again. I don’t know why I was think of that as a bad thing. I badly knew him... and the small amount I did was a bit of an ass to pretty much everyone. 

  
I slide on a pair of lose black track pants and lose fitting light pink top. I headed down stairs to grab some coffee and something to eat. Not to many people were up and about just yet. But someone was already up and had started brewing a pot of coffee. 

  
I search the small kitchen for any simple breakfast items. Oatmeal was something that caught my eye. And I got to work heating up the water. 

  
I heard the doors open and shut. I picked my head out and saw the ash blonde walking toward the kitchen. His eyes were locked on his feet with his hands in his pockets. His black sweat pants sagged around his hips. And... was he wearing his own merch? 

  
He was!!! 

  
He was wearing a Ground Zero shirt!

“Good morning Bakugou!” I said as he round the corner. I finished mixing my cream and sugar into my coffee. 

  
He looked up. Locking eyes with me. His sly smile returned from last night. But it wasn’t in his eyes. This time his eyes were a little more shy. He walked straight towards me. 

  
He placed his hands on the counter on either side of me. Leaning down slightly so his nose was nearly level with mine. I could feel one leg pressing on mine, trying to force its way between mine. His breath tickled my lips. 

  
“I was almost sad to not get woken up by you this morning.” He whispered, his lips nearly ghosting against mine. 

  
I didn’t know what to say. I just simply leaned back living the mug to my lips and took a drink. I could see the shyness leave his eye and replaced with annoyance. My eyes stayed locked in his trying to convince him, and myself, that this wasn’t an issue for me. 

  
“Come on... you were the one sneaking into my bad, naked last night.” He took the space I gave to look me up and down. 

  
“I thought it was my room. I was tired, wet, and it was dark. I just wanted to get back into my bed.” I said taking another drink. “Speaking of last night... wh-how do you know who I am?”

He dropped his head in defeat. He backed away from me grabbing a mug and pour some coffee for himself. “I keep tabs on everyone in the top 50. Plus with one with a quirk like yours I’ve always wondered why you weren’t top of you class.” 

  
“You... keep... tabs...?” I echoed him. 

  
“When I was your sempai I always wondered why you didn’t excel in her work. Then when you took the bid from some small agency when you graduated...” he signed sipping on his black coffee. “You should have made a better choice. You are like a literal fairy and you went with such a small agency that hardly deals with big villians.”

I couldn’t help but take a little offense to that. I took the bid from the small agency because... well I had no true reason for taking it other than not knowing if I could live up to expectations for the bigger ones. Sure would I enjoy being apart of larger missions, but the fact I was able to climb to the top 50 in such a small agency was pretty impossible but I did it. 

  
WAIT- he remembered me from school!?

“Wait... ‘when I was your Senpai’?” I repeated looking up from my thoughts. “You remember me? It was five years ago!” 

  
He simply nodded. Sure I was one of few that got to interact with him, a lot more than I would have liked to have, but I never expected him to remember me. 

  
I hear the sound of ceramic meeting tile as he place his mug on the counter. He took the moment of confusion to push his way toward me pining me once again. His pushed his face into my neck, making me gasp. His hot breath making my own catch in my throat. His hands sliding down from the counter, following the curve of my hips. He gripped my thighs pulling them up and pushing my ass onto the counter. 

  
“We have a few hours until Aizawa gets here with the brats...” he spoke softly into my skin. His teeth grazing my neck. He pushed my legs apart and stepped between them, closing the already nearly none existent space between us. 

  
I was nearly about to give in when My head turned towards the stairs leading up to the instructors rooms. Footsteps. Others were awake and headed down. He signed into my neck. He bite down, making me gasp out in pain and pleasure. A smirk on his face and he pushed him self away from me. 

  
“‘Morning guys!” Kirishima said round the corner. “Any coffee made.” 

  
“Bakugou made a few pots this morning.” I said handing him a mug from behind me. I smiled at him, but I could feel Bakugou’s eyes locked on me.   
  


We spent the rest of the morning finishing last minute set up things for everyone to get there. The whole time I could feel eyes on me but every time I turned around he was quick to look the other way. I almost had to smile to myself thinking about how bad he has it for a girl so far behind him. 


	3. It wasn’t what I expected

Aizawa arrived with the first years on the bus. We all filed outside to meet them. There were about 8 of us, not including the student's regular teachers and a few of the areas regular staff members, here to help out at the camp this year. More than we had when I was a student. 

  
As the kids files out you could see their eyes light up looking over all us standing there. Whispered spread through out them, talking about the pros they would get to work with. In turn we all eyed up the kids as well. Mine locked into one student with a pair of silver wings tucked into his back. He must be one that would be working with me. 

  
My eyes followed the group down to the end. A girl with dragon wings and scales scattered on her must must be number two. But who’s was the third. 

  
Aizawa and the other teachers all attention to them. Introducing the 8 of us one by one. All of us had quirks not like any of the others. I guess bringing us all on was a way to get better training for the kids that had similar quirks, instead of them training with someone who don’t have anything like theirs. 

  
“FAIRY! Thats Fairy!” The girl with the dragon wings yelled out when Aizawa got to me. My eyes went wide as she ran toward me. “You are my hero!!! My inspiration!! See they call me Dragon! Because I have wings of a dragon and I can’t control fire! I took my name after the mystical creature like you did!”

I laughed, rubbing the back of the my neck. “I didn’t really name myself... it was an nickname a bully gave me when I went to UA... sadly it kind of stuck.” I could feel his eyes brining a hole in the side of my head as I laughed. I shooed the girl back to the groups of students and Aizawa continued. 

  
There were a few oos and aws as he introduced Bakugou but nothing as dramatic as what Dragon did. I could almost feel the heat from radiating as he probably thought how he’s ranked number 5 and I’m 42 but I had a fan freaking out I was there. 

  
“Alright. Go get settled in. Boys in the right girls on the left.” Aizawa excused the kids. One of the other women there gathered up the girls as another male instructor gather the boys taking them to their areas for the trip.   


  
I had three kids standing in front of me. The silver winged boy, Dragon(she insisted on me calling her by her code name), and a smaller blonde girl. 

  
“I guess let’s start with going over the basics of your quirks so I understand what you can do...” I said. I didn’t really know what else to do. 

  
“Like I said. I have the wings of a dragon, they allow me to fly. I can also spit fire... I don’t don’t mean some mean tracks.” She demonstrates my spiting into her hand. A small flame filled it, not seeming to burn her at all. “After that I’m able to control it.” The flame moved around her hand and up her arm to sit on top of her head. 

  
“My feathers on my wings are made of iron. They are razor sharp. And great for throwing.” He picked one and threw it over my head and hit the tree I was leaning on. “I guess you understand why I’m with you... for some flight training..."

I looked at the blonde girl, waiting for her to speak. “This is Mai... she doesn’t talk much. But she can control wind! So she can use it to fly!” Dragon spike up for her. 

  
“Alright...” I said. Looking back over the three of them. One very friendly, one cocky and what seemed to this classes Bakugou with a less explosive quirk, and a shy girl. “Up in the air show me what I’m working with.” I smiled and kicked off the ground. My wings taking action and pulled me up into the sky. They followed and we were off to work.   
  


I let the chilled water flow over my burning muscles. The day was full of racing my three students. I don’t think I had flown that fast for that long in such a long time. Not to mention dodging attacks and trees! My back muscles had a workout today. Tomorrow morning was going to be similar and in the after noon I’ll have one on one with the student who has a water quirk. 

  
Stepping out of the shower and wrapped myself in my towel and headed back to my room. The light to Bakugous a room was still on as I walked down the hall. By the time I had reached my door, he had turned the light off and surely was laying down in bed trying to go to sleep. I looked at my door and back to his. 

  
I reached for the handle and stepped inside. Dropping my clothes and towel onto the ground much like I didn’t he night before in Bakugous room. 

  
I crawled onto the bed smiling more to myself than anyone. “You weren’t lying... you door would always be unlocked.” I said as a pair of hands moved to pull my body down. 

  
“Why would I lie about that?” He whispered nipping at my neck. “I’m glad you decided to repeat last night.” He grabbed my hair and pulled my body to its side. “Hopefully with a different ending...” he trailed off leaning back into my neck biting harder. 

  
I couldn’t help but trail my hands from side, up his back and into his hair. I could hear let out a small moan as a lightly pulled on it. He kissed up to my lips. The kiss was slow but passionate. I pulled at his hair, trying to tell him I wanted more. He bit down on my bottom lip causing me to let out a soft moan. He took the moment of surprise to take back the small amount of control I took from him. 

  
Damn him! Just from the bite on my neck this morning he knew how biting would effect me. 

  
He kissed down my jaw to neck. Nipping at my exposed skin. Removing his hand from my hair he skimmed his finger tips along my skin down to my chest to play with my nipple. I was a mess under him. I could feel myself getting more excited as he continued nipped and sucking at my skin. A smile formed on his lips against my neck, enjoying himself a little to much. 

  
His touch was a lot of general than I thought it would. Based on his personality I would have expected him to be a lot more rough but what I was getting was soft and sensual. 

  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as his lips left my neck and trailed down to my chest. Nipping and sucking at my free nipple. After a bit of all the affection toward my chest I pulled him away. He groaned in displeasure as I rolled him over into his back. 

  
I threw my legs over him sitting straight up in his hips. I smiled down at him letting my breath slow down. The feeling his fingers traced up my hips to my chest. I expected him to stop there. But to my surprise he continued up, resting his hands on my jaw. Losing me back down to his lips. 

  
“Not to fast...” I signed into his slips. I kissed over his jaw and to his neck. Copying what he had done to be, play-full nips and ducks to his skin. I kissed up to his ear sucking in his ear lobe. I could feel his hands twitch just barely above my back, showing his pleasure. He dint know what to do with himself. “Do you like this Bakugou?” I whispered into his ear. I bit down rather hard on his neck. His hands came done on my ass rather hard as my teeth connected with his neck. Fingers digging into my skin. 

  
I released his skin from the burning sensation he left on my ass. Surly his quirk was partially to blame for that. His hand fluttered their way to my thighs, rubbing. Thumbs edging closer towards my core. His eyes were hyper focused on my arousal as it became more and more apparent. 

  
Mine wasn’t the only one being more apparent. His dick was hard and pressing against the bottom of my ass. Eyes fluttered up to lock on mine as I ground hips on him. I could feel him twitch under me from the pleasure of pressure! I smiled down at him. He wasn’t about to let me take back any control. 

  
Eyes still locked together his fingers dove into my core, circling my clit. I couldn’t help but let out a small yelp at the sensation! His cocky smile still plastered in his face while mine turned red. I couldn’t keep the eye contact with him anymore.

  
My head felt heavy as he continued to play, plugging his fingers deep into me. Again and again. My head fell back and eye shut. All I knew was my hands were on his knees to keep me up and the pleasure he was giving. The only thing I could keep doing was keep the pleasure going for him by grinding into him. 

  
A spring... it’s the only thing I compare it to... it felt like someone was pulling at it and it was about to snap back together. 

  
“Bakugou... I’m... hmmmm... going... to cum...” I panted out. 

  
He be removed his fingers and I whimpered at the lose of touch. He grabbed my ass once again. My head back to center. Looking down at him.   
“Up.” He commanded, licking his lips. 

  
“Bakugou please...” I begged. He repeated up, lifting my ass with his hands. I tried to get to one side of him, but he wasn’t what he was telling me to do. He pushed me to move up as far as I could on his body, he did the rest. “Bakugou... p-please...let..me-“

He waisted no time in latching on to me clit. Sucking and toying with his tongue. A hand left my ass, sliding between him and me. Two fingers started to build toward the spring snapping. Every pump of his fingers and every lick from his tongue was sending my body into complete shock from pleasure. 

  
I reached forward for the wall to keep myself steady. I was biting my lip to keep from screaming. 

  
“Let me hear you...” he said into my clit. I let out a soft moan resting my forehead against the wall. I don’t realize how hot I was before feeling how cool it was against my skin. 

  
A third finger was my breaker point. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from screaming as I came undone from him. He didn’t let up at all as I withered above him. I couldn’t take it anymore. But he seemed to have no plan of stoping himself from devouring me as much as he could. 

  
I finally got enough energy to push myself off the wall. My head at the foot of the bed my legs draped over his chest. A hand resting on top my eyes and I painted. Trying my hardest to slow my heart beat back down and get my breathing to steady. 

  
Bakugou sat up, my legs falling into his lap. I looked at him from under my arm. His mouth shimmered from my arousal in the faint moonlight. A cocky grin spread across it. One of his hands was back to rubbing my thigh, the other sliding across his face trying to wipe his mouth off. 

  
“Oh my god...” I sighed out. My breathe had stabilized back to normal. 

  
“Enjoy yourself princess...” he purred brushing my hair out of my face. 

  
I smiled at him looking him up and down. “Yes. Now let me help you enjoy yourself...” I started to pull his sweat pants down. I licked my lips as his cock sprang free. 

  
He watched as I lower my head down to his lap. Licking from the base to his head I could hear a small growl coming from him. Slowly I took him in my mouth. I felt the bed move as he fell back into his pillows. Bobbing my head o keep my eyes locked on his face. An arm resting on top of his eyes, much like I had not minutes before. His fingers twitched, he didn’t know what to do with him. 

  
I took one hand and started to pump as I kept bobbing my head. I could taste precum leaking out. Oh it tasted good. A hand found its way to the back of my head pushing me farther down on his cock. Pushing me farther and farther down until I could feel him hit the back of my throat. 

  
I was close to gagging but I couldn’t help but moan. I could hear him moan at the feeling of vibrations against his cock. 

  
“God... (y/n) I’m going to cum if you keep that shit up!” He said looking down at me. He watched at his cock would disappear into my mouth and reappear costed in a mix of precum and my saliva. Before I knew it I could feel him release into mouth. 

  
His cum hit the back of my throat and I tried to take as much as I could. A fair amount dropped from my lips when I looked up at him. He brushes more hair out of my face as I swallowed. He used his thumb to wipe off of his cum that dropped from my mouth. I took his hand and sucked on his thumb... keeping eye contact with him. 

  
“Remind me why we didn’t talk in school?” He said laying back in bed. 

  
I sat on the edge on the bed. My feet touching the cool tile on the floor. “You thought we were all ‘extras’ and were just in your way.” I mumbled. “I didn’t really pay much mind to anyone outside my class either.”

I could feel him shuffle behind me. His chin resting on jay shoulder. His hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me back into his chest. His lips laying soft kisses on my neck. I leaned my head to the opposite side, giving him more space. 

  
He pulled me back to lay in bed. His arms still wrapped around me as he nuzzled into my neck. Soon the kisses were replaced with soft snores. I pulled the sheets over us and let sleep wash over me. 


	4. The Blast

Waking up in the morning was a bit of a shock. My brain had not caught up at all and I spent more time trying to figure out why the room was flipped, why I was naked, and why none of my stuff was in here than I truly would have liked. That’s when my eyes landed on a pair of dark green gauntlets sitting on top of an old wooden dresser in the room. 

  
“Morning...” Bakugou said walking back into his room, two cups of coffee in hand. “I saw yours wasn’t to dark yesterday I made yours with maybe a third of cream and sugar.”

I took the mug from him, sitting up in bed. I wrapped the sheet around my chest out of sheer embarrassment of sitting in the light with him, naked. He sat at the foot of the bed sipping at his own coffee, just as black as yesterday. 

  
“Thank you... what time is it?” I asked looking around for some kind of clock or my phone. But my dumbass wasn’t in my room so my phone was across the all on charge still. 

  
“About 6:30. The brats are probably still asleep or just starting to wake up.” He said looking me up and down. He hadn’t gotten fully dressed. Just a pair of sweat pants. And much like yesterday they were his merchandise. The same zigzag pattern he had attached to his mask ran up each leg. 

  
I couldn’t help but giggle to myself into my mug. His eyebrows raised at me, confusion in his eyes. 

  
“Do you wear your own merchandise all the time?” I could feel the sheet slipping from between my arms. The cooler hair against my chest was almost comfortable against the heat of his stair.

I caught him staring and he darted his eyes down to the floor. “I brought the shit because I didn’t want to ruin my own fucking stuff out here. What’s so funny about that?” 

  
“It’s actually kind of smart...” I trailed off looking at him. This side of him wasn’t what I expected at all. When you look at him you think of a hot head and hard but behind closed doors he was gentle and soft. “You are not what I thought you would’ve Bakugou Katsuki...” I said into my coffee, averting eye contact. 

  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean!” The glare I was getting was burning again. I couldn’t help but laugh at him some more, the hot head side of him coming back. The more I laughed the redder his face got and it in turn just made me laugh more. 

Once I had calmed down enough to speak I looked him in the eyes, “What I mean Bakugou... is that I didn’t think that you would be the gentle type... coming in here last night I thought... I don’t know what I really expected, but what happened wasn’t it.” I could see anger rising in him. “N-not they I didn’t enjoy it.. because fuuuck was that good...” 

He clicked his tongue at me and got up from the bed. “Then you are just like the rest of them. You see me on tv and thing I’m going to break your bed.” He stalked over to the dressed pulling out some fresh training clothes for himself. “At least you’re not fully like them...you didn’t cum and run...” the last part was so quiet I wasn’t even sure if I heard him right. But I wasn’t about to press it. 

  
I took him getting dressed as my hint to leave. I stood up, the cold tile nearly stinging my feet. I slipped my night shirt over my head and grabbed my towel, still damp from being piled on the floor all night. 

  
I looked over at him. His fists clenched on the night stand, knuckles turning white. Walking over to him I wrapped my arms around his waist, the same way he did to me last night. He was a lot taller than I, so I was only able to nuzzle into his back between his shoulder blades. I could feel his muscles tense up and his breath stop. 

  
“Just remember we’re not all the same...” I said into his back. I let me him go and turned to walk back to my room. Luckily no one was in the hallway and I was able to make my escape to my room unnoticed, save for a pair of red eyes watching from his room. 

  
We locked eyes and I smiled as I closed my door to get dressed and ready for the first full day of the training camp.   
  


The morning was roughly the same as what I had my flyers doing yesterday but this time I had them dodging my attacks. It started off pretty rough for them getting knocked out of the sky every so often. But by the time lunch came around they were avoiding and sending attacks back at me. Not in any way ready for actual combat. 

Through out the morning I could feel eyes on me. But every time I tried to figure out who it was all I could see was an ash blonde set of hair turning his eyes from me. I’d be crazy to say I wasn’t flattered at all by the attention those ruby red eyes were giving me. 

  
Aizawa blew a whistle calling everyone back to the main building. My kids were all ready in the ground separating to their friends and headed for lunch. I landed rubbing my shoulder. Three hours in the air and my muscles were calling for a rest. 

  
“Here.” A bottle of water was in my face. “Drink. Your gonna need it.” Bakugou... 

I smiled up at him taking the bottled water and storing the cap off. The cold water felt great. The heat was starting to rise and this came at a perfect time. I drank maybe half of the bottle and dumped the rest on my back. The feeling of the cold wasn’t to welcome to my wings but boy was it welcome on my shoulders. 

  
“What?”I asked as his eyes were glued to me. “Cold helps sometimes.”

“Bakubro! (Y/n)! Come grab some lunch!” It was Kirishima called to us from the main building. His arms waving like a mad man trying to get out attention. “They have (favorite food)!” My eyes widened at the sound of that!! 

“Come on Bakugou!” I laughed taking his hand and pulling him with me toward the building. Lunch was balling my name. But it was his touch I was truly craving. 

  
Sitting down at a table with plates full of food. Kirishima was going on and on about how the kids he had some amazing quirks and how they weren’t holding back in his combats training with him. “How are the kids at flying?” His attention pulled towards me. 

  
“Oh-“ I had a mouth full of food. I swallowed. “They’re actually really good. No where near the level they should be if they were pros. But as kids they’re pretty good. They need to work on attacking while in the air and dodging. But with time they’ll get control over it.” 

  
Honestly the training they are getting with these pros was something I wish we got when I had this camp. There are more flight based hero’s now than when I was a student. I had to train my self and got into situation that made me learn on my feet about dodging and attacking mid flight. 

“Bakugou, you have fire quirk trading in the afternoon right?” I asked him. He sat across me from me slowly eating. I looked over at him. His eyes caught mine. 

  
“Yeah. Why?” He shocked another mouth full of food, moving his eyes from me to the wall. 

  
“Well I was just going to tell you to keep an eye on Dragon. She’s a bit of a prankster from what I can tell. I looked over his shoulder to see her juggling three spit balls of fire over her head. “If you’re not careful you could be her first victim in your class.”

“I’d like to see her fucking try!” He shouted. Most everyone’s eyes dated in our direction. Kirishima and I tried to advert the gazes while Bakugou continued to yell at anyone looking at him. It took Aizawa throwing something at him to make him stop. No one could hold back laughter.   
  


After lunch we all broke up. I finally got to meet the student with the water quirk. We spent some time working with her quirk trying to figure out how similar it was to mine. 

  
Much like mine she couldn’t pull water from thin air, she needed an already existing body or water. But unlike me she wasn’t able to fully change the density or fully manipulate it on the molecular level. We spend a fair amount of basics. Working on freezing and unfreezing it. 

  
Baby steps. It will take baby steps to get her fully see what she is capable of. But she’ll get there. Either by the week with me or taking the drills and doing them on her own. 

  
A few blasts pulled my attention from the one on one. Smoke filled the air. _What was going on!_ I thought looking around. I stood up from the bench we were sitting on looking around. 4

A figure walked out of the smoke. Coughing and waving a hand in front of his face. 

  
I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding and relaxed my shoulders when I saw the ash blonde covered in... well... ash. I nearly doubled over in laughter. 

“What the fuck is so funny!” He yelled at me. 

  
“I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you so messed up!” I laughed. “You always come out so clean from your fights on tv!” 

  
Apparently it was a mix of Bakugou and Dragon that caused the exploration. Something about his sweat that had dropped on the ground around his training area was caught on fire from her fire spit. From my understanding no one was hurt minus a few scraps and bruising from being blown across the ground. The wrist damage was the hole in the middle of the area now and a few trees missing pieces.

  
Bakugou was dismissed along with dragon to get cleaned up and I had the fire quirk users put on me. We ran a few drills for manipulating their quirks most because I didn’t know what to do with the fire users! We were opposites. It’s not like I could really help them save for a few things like water resistance. 

“How could you let that happen!” You couldn’t cover up the anger in Aizawas voice. He was ripping Bakugou a new ass hole. “You put these kids in danger! Do you remember how dangerous your quirk can be?”

“I was taking as many precautions as I could. DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR MY GAUNTLETS OUT THERE WITH THE BRATS? Those are going to far more dangerous than a few drops of sweat!” Bakugou fought back. He was probably right. The amount of sweat that he builds up carrying those things around...

“Bakugou... just be more careful. If anything happened to them... I don’t need another class where Im stuck running after my students!” Aizawa signed. “Between you and Midoria... it was a hell of a ride for three years...”

No one wanted to be there watching the conversation. But we all were stuck there listening to it. He did put the kids in danger but it wasn’t fully his fault. He can’t if his body swears. The same way that I can’t help my attraction toward water. 

  
Aizawa turned and walked into the main building. Most everyone following his lead. Kirishima and I stayed, watching everyone leave. 

  
“Fuck!” Our attention was turned back to Bakugou. He turned on his heels and walked into the forest. I went to follow but kirishimas strong hand held me back. 

  
“Let him go, (y/n). He needs to just blow off some steam.” Kirishima pulled me back into the main building. “He’ll be back in an hour or two tops. Trust me.”


	5. Burn

Hours had pasted with no sign of Bakugou. Kirishima said he would do this every so often when he felt that people thought he was better suited to be a villain. It was almost haunting to think about people thinking that about a highly ranked hero. But also, from what it sounded like was that it was a thought in his head not something people really thought. His quirk was a dangerous one sure, but looking at his stats...the amount of villains he put away, the amount of lives hes saved, not to mention the young heros he inspired. Me being one of them.

I made my way to my room, a mug of tea in hand. There was a sound of an opening door as i reached for my door handle...

"So am I not going to find you in my bed tonight?" Bakugou closed his door behind him, leaning on it.

I turned to look at him. He looked emotionally drained, it was almost a pain for him. "When did you get back?" I asked turning to open my door, motioning for him to enter.

He smirked at me. But the cocky personality that show on his lips didn't transfer to his eyes. He took my invention and joined me in my room, closing the door behind him. I sat on the bed, folding my legs under me, sipping on the tea. He sat next to me and could feel him move closer to me. He took the mug out of hand and placed it on the night stand next to me. His hand cupping my jaw to look at him. The look in his eyes had changed again. This time they red more hungry than anything else. But it didn't like a hunger for food...no it was a hunger for touch, for human warmth.

"So your room tonight?" he said leaning in to me. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers found their way into his hair. He worked his way into pushing me back on the bed as out lips met. The kiss tonight was not the simple, sweet, soft one from last night. No. This one mirrored the same hunger that I saw in his eyes. I took the first lead and bit down slightly on his bottom lip. A low growl came from deep within him. And that is when he lost it. He pushed his tongue though my lips and a hand gripped down on my chest playing my with breasts. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He was a lot more forward tonight than he was the last.

One of his arms rested next to my head, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair. I felt his grip tighten in my hair, pulling my head to one side breaking the kiss. He wasted no time in attacking my neck. Tonight it wasn't sweet nips, no tonight it was hungry. He was trying to devour me. The feeling was over whelming me with pleasure as his teeth sank into me again and again. My neck was sure to be red when he was done. His hand on my breast left to trace my figure and push my shirt up exposing my bra. Pulling one of the cups to the side he continued to attack on my chest. Pulling and kneading. He was driving me insane with everything he was doing. 

A knock came from my door. Bakugou was not letting up. I pushed him off me to answer the door as they continued to knock. A protestful growl left him as he watched me leave the bed.

"Hey (y/n). Has he come back yet." Kirishima asked motioning to the door behind him. I hadn't opened the door fully, so there was no way for him to see Bakugou on my bed behind me.

I shook my head. "No. I've been listening for him to come back too. I've only heard a few foot steps that would just continue walking down the hallway." I hated having to lie, but at the same time it wasn't a lie. Most footsteps I heard faded down the hall, none stayed around my door.

Kirishima looked sad and worried about his friend who was laying on my bed. "No worries-" his smile was fake "-I'll let you know if he shows up." I told him i would do the same. 

I closed to door and before I could turn around he was on me. His hands back into their last known places, my hair and my chest. His lips were back on my neck. The hand in my hair traced down my body and into my pants. Pushing his way into my panties. His fingers dove into my core, circling by clit. My arms were limp and I was leaning nearly all my wait back into him. I was no where near worried about him taking my weight. He held my limp body up, his hands pulling me into him. His fingers driving into me.

"Did lying to him get you going? Tell me Princess..." he purred into my ear. His hot breathe sent shivers down my spin.

"N-no, sir." I stammered out. I leaned my head back, resting it on his shoulder. He started to pull me back toward the bed. He sat down, turning me around to face him, his face was level with my stomach. he started to softly nip at my stomach and both his hands worked on sliding down my track pants. I kicked them across the floor. The next to go was my shirt, the grabbed the hem with both his hands and stood back up. Bringing the fabric up and pasts my arms and over my head. He threw it across the room to join my pants. That left him fully dressed and me in my bra and panties. I pulled at his shirt signaling to him my need of getting it off of him. He smirked down at me as he lifted it up and over his head, throwing it over mine. 

He leaned down, his lips just ghosting over mine. "Sir? I like that..." I reconnected our lips, throwing my arms back around his neck, pulling him into me. His hands wrapping around to unhook my bra and down to slide my panties off. My own hands traced his body down to his sweat pants working on pulling them and his boxers off. He kicked them away and pulled me down on the bed, him falling on top of me. "Call me that again..."

"What do you want to do to me...sir?" I asked as he trailed kisses down my body. My breathe was heavy as he trailed down. I could feel him smile into my skin, his teeth grazing to a soft bite.

His arms wrapped around my thighs holding me in place as his breathe started to tingle my core. "Oh, what I don't want to do to you is easier to explain..." he said, tracing his tongue along m folds. I was a mess from his teasing. Finally he ceased the and went in on a full attack of my core. Licking, sucking, god what he was doing was going to be the death of me. I couldn't be still while he has his way. My body has a mind of its own as it tried to grind into him, but he has a hold on me I couldn't break. A hand snaked its way from my thigh to find its know home inside my folds. I could feel the spring inside me start to get to its snapping point.

"Baku-Sir...I'm going...-"

He detached from me, his lips shining as he licked his lips and then his fingers. I whimpered at the lose of contact with him. He was back over me in no time, inches from my face. "I'm not missing the chance to feel you cum on my dick this time." He voice was low and husky. He wasted no time in plunging his dick into me. I let out a silent scream at the contact. I could see the enjoyment it gave him in his eyes. wrapping my legs and arms around him our lips collided. The kiss he gave me was hard as he stared to thrust. I thought he was good at everything we did the night before, but that had nothing on this. He could read what my body needed and where it needed it. One hand in my hair, another on my chest, with his lips on mine.

I couldn't take it anymore, the spring was going to snap. I leaned my head back, breaking our kiss. He finally let the pleasure wash over me, but he didn't slow down...if anything he started to go harder. I bit my lip as I ride out my orgasm. He had his head my neck, purring about how tight I was and the feeling so good. I could feel my muscles twitch as I rode out the pleasure that didn't seem to stop. I had to bite down on his exposed shoulder skin to help myself from crying out his name over and over again.

He pulled his head my neck to look down at the mess he made me. His breathing was short and heavy as he continued. I could tell he was really trying to keep his head straight and not have this come to an end to fast. He leaned his head back to my ear, a soft nip causing a sharp intake a breathe from me.

"I want your ass in the air." was all he had to say before pulling out. I tuned to my hands and knees, my ass high in the air for him. "Now this is a site i got to see every day. A beautiful as and pussy on display for me to enjoy." The thought of that made my core twitch. "You are dripping princess... makes me want to..." he didn't need to finish as he pushed back into me. The change in position made it feel as if his had grown in size and length. With this he was able to bottom out and allow me to feel all of him. I buried my head in pillows keeping myself from calling out. The feeling of the spring being pulled was back in my core. 

He leaned forward, his chest flat against my back. One hand gripped my chests the other wrapped around my hips, pulling himself closer to me. I gripped at the sheets as the feeling of heat filled my body. His quirk, he was using his quirk. I couldn't care less, the feeling was amazing as he continued. I soon figured out why he was doing it, it was pulling me back to the real world but keeping me aroused... it was his way to tell me were going to cum together this time. But I couldn't hold it in.

Once again I came, screaming into the pillow. 

He whistled as he felt me cum again. "I wanted us to come together, but fuck... how you grip my dick...that shit it amazing." he removed his hand from my chest and soon burning was on my ass. I yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure as he rubbed the spot he just burned. "So you like that?" I mumbled out a 'yes sir' into the pillow, not sure if he would even hear it. His hand came down hard on my ass once again. "What was that?" he asked again. His voice as a mix of pleasure and somehow dominance. "I couldn't hear you."

I pulled m head out of the pillow. "Yes sir. Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please use me. Burn me." I said, dripped my head. I had nearly lost control of what was coming out of my mouth. 

"As you wish, princess..." his hand came down again and again. I'm sure burn makes were to follow. I was crying out in pleasure into the pillows. "Keep that up and I'll cum faster than I would really like..."

"Please, sir, cum for me." I cried, i could feel the spring in me again ready to snap. "I'm... going-"

He pulled my body up, his chest against my back. His dick still buried deep in me. "Not with out me." he grunted out in my ear. "I'm close. Can you hold out for a little bit longer?" his voice was strained as his thrusts became more sporadic and unpredictable. He was close...and so was I. His hands gripped me tighter to him. 

"Bakugoooooooo." I cried. "Please can we-"

"Yes." he hissed in my ear. The feeling of release flooded over my body. He removed his hands from me and I dropped back into the pillows. I could feel a mix of him and me dripping down my legs and he continued to thrust into me as we rode out our orgasms. Soon he pulled out and dropped to the bed beside me, allowing me space to spread my legs out and try to regain my strength. I could feel my body being pulled towards him, his warms wrapping around my body. his breathe just as heavy as mine was. Soft kisses were laid on my temple and top of my head as fingers combed through my hair. After all that he was trying to calm down my body and let me rest. I couldn't help how soft he truly was.

"Bakugo-"

"Katsuki... You cant suck me off, let me eat you out, and fuck me and still call me by my last name." 

"Katsuki... thank you." I could tell that it caught him off guard. 

He clicked his tongue and laid his head in my neck, laying soft kisses against his bite marks. "Most assholes don't understand how necessary after care is..." I just smiled and let sleep was over me. I could feel him get up out of the bed. My heart sank at the thought of him getting dressed and going to his room. But that wasn't the fact...I heard the clock of the light switch and soon he was back in the bed, pulling sheets over out bodies and arms back around me. I was really in a position I never thought I would be. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even come out yet but the moon was working on setting. I couldn't sleep anymore. Katsuki seemed to be able to sleep for a few more hours. Even when I pried his large arms off of me so I could get up he didn't stir a bit. I didn't turn the light on in fear of him waking. I don't know what he did the woods yesterday, but it seemed to have taken a lot of energy from him. So I was left trying to find some pants and shirt in the dark. 

Heading down stairs I spotted a lone tuft of red sitting at one of the tables closest to the door. I walked over to him, his figured slumped over head resting on the table. Softly snoring. Had he been here all night waiting for Katsuki to come back? God, am I going to feel terrible if that was the case. 

"Kirishima..." I whispered, softly nudging his shoulder. It took a little bit of time, but he started to wake up. He looked up at me, I feel the the sadness and the tiredness he had in his eyes.

"(Y/N)? What time is it?" he asked looking around.

"About 5 in the morning." I walked around the table and walked to sit across from him. "I couldn't sleep anymore. What are you doing down here?"

He shook his head, fingers in his hair. "He's never been gone this long...Two hours is what he normally disappears for not twelve..." My heart sank, so he was here all night waiting for him to come back. "He's done this sense high school...every time he nearly put any of us in danger he would do this..." his head sank his head farther down.

I reached out to touch his arm. "Hey. He's OK, he just needed to blow off some steam. We all do it differently, I go for a long deep swim and he goes to literally blow off steam with his blasts."

He looked up at me, a small smile started to form on his lips. That's when his eyes started to roam over me. I looked down...Fuck! not only was I wearing no bra, but I was also wearing the shirt Katsuki wore when he ran off into the woods, along with the sweat pants. I locked eyes back with Kirishima and got up from the table. He stood up as well and followed me up the stairs. i took a deep breathe as I opened the door. Katsuki was still sound asleep in my bed. Soft tuft of ash blonde and the movement of his breathing in the sheets were about all that we could see. I closed the door softly and turned to look at Kirishima.

He pulled towards his room. flipping on the light and closing to door behind him.

"How- why... did-" He couldn't form sentences as he paced back and forth. He was trying to make sense of what was going on. I sat on his bed watching him try stammer out one question.

"He must have come back when we were out looking for him yesterday. He needed to blow of steam in a different way I guess. As for 'did' I don't know what you were trying to ask..." I looked at the floor. "Listen i felt horrible lying to you last night, but I could tell that he really just needed some time. And it was also me thinking that I don't really want anyone to know, in case they thought I was using him to climb the ranks..."

Kirishima had stopped pacing and stood there looking at me. I was waiting for something sharp to come out of his mouth or something but... I didn't expect what was next. I heard him drop to his knees with a thud and felt his head in my lap. His arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you." A shiver ran down my spin as he said those words. "Don't get me wrong I'm mad that you lied to me... But I'm happy he's safe here. But thank you for not leaving him."

"What do you mean?"

Kirishima got up from the flood and sat next to me. "Every girls hes dated... and I will use that term loosely, they use him and run. Money, fame, sex. Once they get what they want they ghost him. one girl stuck around for a month of two, he was obsessed with her...he bought her nice things, they went to parties...but as soon as her media career started to kick off from the Ground Zero inside interview she started to get better offers for jobs and she left with out a good by." He looked at me. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Just don't hurt him."

"I don't know if its anything special like that or if it was just him blowing of steam. I almost feel like it was that I was in the right spot and the right time kind of thing. It also doesn't help that I'm one of few females they called to help this year." I looked up at him, his eyes were locked on me trying read my features. "I look up to him. And I would never want to hurt him...but I just don't know if this has any meaning behind it."

His eyes were still locked on me. But a smiled started to creep on his face. "That's all I need to know. If its a fling and its over when camp ends that's fine. But I think you would be good for him. Our friend Mina is over the top, but someone a little more like you I think would be good to calm him down." We sat in silence for a few minutes before I excused myself to go and make some coffee and told him to get a bit of sleep in a more comfortable place than the table.

I stood by a window as I waited for the coffee to brew. The first sign of sunlight was starting to peak over the mountains. It was calming to just stay here and watch the leave rustle from the wind blowing through the trees. Some of the birds were starting to stir and fly down from the branches and down to the ground before the ground was covered with the kids and us. The only sounds that I could hear was the AC humming through the building and the coffee dripping in the small kitchen nook.

But when I felt the pair of arms wrap around me and the nose nuzzling into his hair and neck, I wasn't surprised. He had silently made his way over to me, but his scent gave him away. Burt sugar. Caramel. It didn't truly register in my head that that was what his scent was until now. We stood there, looking out the window, his arms around me and a smile on my face.

"Coffee should be done." I whispered, leaning my head against his. He wasn't fully awake, all he could offer was a grunt in response. "Come on." I laughed, pulling him toward the kitchen.

I grabbed two mugs and pour a cup for him and myself. To my surprise he grabbed creamer from the fridge from me. I smiled as I watched him drink and slowly wake up.

He eyed me up and down, his brows raised. "So that's where my clothes went..." He laughed lowly to himself. I couldn't help but blush and I mixed my coffee.

"Listen it was dark, I couldn't sleep, I needed clothes. I thought I was grabbing mine but I guess this happened..." I gestured down at my body. His clothes were baggy on me, but I wasn't complaining they were comfortable. "Did you run across the hall naked?" I joked when I noticed he had on his own clothes and not a pair of my track pants, not that they would really fit him.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Wouldn't you like to know..." He was leaning against the counter opposite me. He reached out and hand to me.

I shook my head taking his hand. He pulled me close to him, his chest against mine. His chin was able to rest on the top of my head. "I mean i can kind of guess that in all seriousness, you stole my towel." I laughed, nuzzling slightly into his chest. I could feel hi smile into my hair. His free hand rubbing my back.

I really didn't know if this was a fling or what. I wasn't going to ask in case he wanted to call what ever this is off then. I couldn't help but think back on to what Kirishima was talking, how I might be good for him. But would he be good for me? That's something I would have to learn along the way. But I truly had no plans on hurting anyone. Whatever this was made me feel like a kid again, back before hero training. Back when going to summer camp was fun and there were no hard feelings at the end of the session when you broke up with your camp boyfriend. 

"Oh. My. God." The voice pulled us out of the small trance we were both in. We looked over to see Dragon standing there. Pulling away from him, I could see his eyes drop to the mug of coffee in his hand. She was on us in no time. "Are you two together? Please tell me you are!" 

"Well..." I looked at him to see what he wanted to see. All he did was lock his eyes on me, keeping eye contact as he sipped his coffee. "We...um... Kind...of..."

Her yes lit up darting between the two of us. It looked like she was about to explode with excitement. "If you guys aren't out to the public yet..." she motioned as if locking a key at her mouth. "I was really wondering why you two and Red Riot were here, but this explain that! I mean for you two...Red Riot pretty much goes where ever Ground Zero goes. Your quirks are exact opposite each other, witch makes this paring odd but really cute at the same time." At some point I shooed her and excused both Katuski and I back up stairs to get changed and read for breakfast.

Once up stairs and my door closed Katsuki started to laugh. And I mean really laugh. I ask him why. "Because of you answer. 'Kind...of'" He mimicked me. I had my head in the dresser looking for some clothes I wanted. I stayed quiet. It was probably just a fling...so why did him saying that hurt me so much. He must have been able sense how I felt. "Is this just a fling to you or is it something else...?"

I stood up straight, looking at the wall, my hands resting on the top of the dresser. I heard him walking toward me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Being like this made me think it might be something more, but the way he said that made me think it might be just a fling to him. I promised that I wouldn't hurt him, but as far as i know he didn't make a promise to not hurt me. 

"I don't know...I'd be ok either way. If its a fling, its fun. But if not...Just know I wouldn't ghost you like the others..." I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Eij, talked to you...?" He got closer to me.

"He was downstairs when I got up. He was waiting for you all night. I brought him up here to show him you got back safe. He told me about the other girls. He made me promise that I wouldn't hurt you." His arms wrapped tighter around me.

"So he knows...of course." His voice was in my ear. "Lets try this thing between us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue this story


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the training camp was almost done, I was just exhausted! Luckily the last few days were giving to the students to enjoy themselves and relax a little. After all it had been over a week of constant quirk use, drills, and sparring. We had several different events for the kids to do if they wanted. But I felt like most would gravitate more toward swimming in the lake. 

Today was also the first day that the kids were allowed to sleep past seven. Which meant I got to sleep in as well. Or at least I was planning on it. Katsuki has other plans. 

Last night was his and Kirishimas turn to stay the night with the boys, so I had a bed to myself all night. It was rather odd actually. I had gotten so used to having a warm body next to me and I actually got cold last night. 

I was enjoying a rather good dream when I woke up to the bed moving. I groaned in protest of being pulled out of my dream. I could hear him laugh and the sound of ceramic being placed on the nightstand. He leaned over and kissed my temple, trying to coax me out of my sleep even more. 

“What time is it?” I asked, trying to pull the sheets over my head. In other words trying to nicely tell him to fuck off and let me sleep. 

“About 6:30.” He pulled the sheets from my hands and off the bed. 

“We all get to sleep in. Kaaastukiii.” I whined, rolling over. “Just lay down and cuddle.”

“I’d love you, but our coffee would get cold.” 

“Wait you brought some for me…” I peaked over at him. He had a mug in his hand and the one on the nightstand. He nodded. “I hate you.”

“If that’s the case I’ll just take this…” he went to grab the mug from the nightstand. 

“No. I don’t hate you. I promise. Gimme!” I yawned, sitting up and reaching out my hands for the mug. 

He handed it to me, smiling to himself. I gladly took it. Taking a deep sniff of it and smiling to myself. The warmth from the coffee was gladly welcomed on my body. The palms of my hands were warm from the mug. And he put just the right amount of creamer in it. About a week of this and he knew just how I liked my coffee. 

“Thank you.” I signed. 

“Welcome.” He said, ruffling my hair. “I like the new pjs.” He looked me up and down. A glint of his ego showing in his eyes. 

“New is a relative word.” I said. I had stolen the shirt from his room last night. All of my nightshirts had gone ‘missing’ so I needed something. I didn’t want to sleep in one of my regular shirts or a tank top because they were too tight for my sleeping comfort. “I really wonder where all my nightshirts got to…” I squinted my eyes at him. 

“I wonder too.” He looked straight ahead at the wall across from the bed. 

“You know if you wanted me in your clothes you could have said so…”I hummed, scooting closer to him. 

“I know what you're talking about.” 

I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. I would be lying to myself if I said that his scent wasn’t one reason I wanted to take his shirt. It was almost addicting and sure as hell was a comfort to sleep with. I don’t know what I’m going to do once we’re back in the real world. Sure we had talked about how we would work ok trying this thing out between us. But there was no way I’d get to be with him every night. 

A soft knock came from the door. I had been so wrapped up in my coffee and his warmth that I nearly lost balance when he stood to check on the door. 

“Dude guy just left me with those kids.” It was Kirishima on the other side. Katsuki looked back at me. His eyes told me to pull the sheets up, since all I had on was his shirt. 

“To be far, they only require us to stay with them at night. Its the morning.” Katsuki said, the door fully open. He turned his back to his friend and sat back down on the bed. 

“Morning (Y/n). Dude it’s unmanly to leave a friend with a bunch of teenage boys.” 

“Not as unmanly as it would be leaving a girl all with a bunch of teenage boys.” I said, sipping at my coffee. 

Kirishima looked at me. “Guess you’re right. But still man…”

Katsuki only shrugged at him. “You know I’m normally up at 5:30 to go run anyways. I’m not going to break my habits just because we’re here.” 

“Did you go running though? Or did you just come up here?” Kirishima asked, glaring at the blonde. 

“If it helps Kiri, he just came up here like 10 minutes ago.” I asked, raising my mug to him. 

“See. I went running. Got coffee and then came up here.” Katsuki said, listing his mug to the red head as well. 

“Your safe… for now. Why are you wearing his shirt?” Kirishimas glare transferred to me. 

“My night shirts have gone ‘missing’. So I stole one of his.” My glare now on the blonde. He just smiled to himself. 

When everyone woke up and was sitting down for breakfast Aizawa explained some of the stuff that the kids could do. Of course, being a water user, I got stuck on lifeguard duty. I wasn't really mad about it. Just meant to be out of the sun watching the kids. Kirishima was taking anyone that wanted to go hiking. And Katsuki got roped into supervising the obstacle course. 

By noon I had already had to pull two people from the water. Not for drowning, but because of them just being kids and rough housing with each other too much. I was very close to losing my mind from yelling at the kids. I know they are having fun and blowing off steam, but when it puts someone in danger with water then I get upset. 

Everyone was pulled out of activities for lunch and we all headed to lunch. I followed behind the kids back to the main building. They were talking and laughing. Thoughts went back to when I was in school and how close my classmates were. 

“Soooo… you and Ground Zero seem to have gotten closer.” Dragon said. She had slowed down her pace enough to lag behind her fiends and have me march up to her. 

“Dragon, you should be focusing on training and having fun. Not what your instructors are doing outside of lessons.” I said. 

“Don’t worry. I haven’t said a word about what I saw. I think it’s really cute!” She gushed. I shooed her away back to her friends. She smiled at me and kicked off from the ground to swoop up to her friends. 

“Is she still going on about us?” Katsuki said, walking up next to me. His hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

“I don’t think she’s going to let up until she either gets an answer or they all go back home.” I signed. 

“Yo!” Kirishima was waiting outside the main building. A few leafs were stuck in his hair and his shoes were muddy. 

“Oi! Shitty hair!” Katsuki called, a small smile on his face. “Thought you guys wouldn’t be back till dinner! What gives?”

Kirishima looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact. “One of the kids got a bit hurt. So we cut it short. It’s nothing bad. Just sprained his ankle. So I couldn’t keep going and ended up carrying him back.” 

“What happened?” I asked. 

“Just a missed step. We only got a back a bit ago. They have ice on him. He should be good to go by tomorrow.” 

“Good. Now let’s get some lunch.” Bakugou said lead us inside. 

After lunch the kids were released back into activities. It seemed a few more headed off to the obstacle course than in the morning. This time it was Katuski’s fine to deal with half the students. Most of the kids with me were girls that were looking to relax in the sun. 

I could hear some small explosions coming from the obstacle course and a fair amount of yelling. It seemed out of yelling out in fun rather than yelling out for help or in danger. I smiled to myself from the tree branch I was perched in thinking that Katsuki was using his explosions to add difficulty for some of the kids. 

“Ms. Fairy? I think we’re going to head back to get showered and changed for the bonfire tonight.” One of the girls called up to me. The others were working packing up towels and throwing covered back over their suits. 

I smiled and waved down at her. “Fine by me!” Figured that everyone was off doing their activities and that more of them were here this morning swimming. I should be good for the rest of the day. Waiting until the girls were gone and giving a bit of time before leaving just in case. 

I lifted off the tree branch and into the sky. It wasn’t hard to find my way to the obstacle course with the sound of explosions and small clouds of smoke just over the tree line. The closer I got the more I could hear the kids laughing and teasing Katsuki. Him yelling at them in return and sending out small blasts. 

“Damn brats need to learn respect.” He yelled at Dragon flew around him. 

Landing on a branch high above them, I watched as Dragon spit fire at him, making him jump and send out a set of explosions yelling for her to get down. There was no intent to hurt. Just stun. As much as he was cursing and insulting them, they all seemed to be having fun. I couldn’t help but think about what kind of father he could. 

“I SEE WHICH EVER ONE YOU BRATS IS IN THE TREE TOP! GET DOWN!” Before I could truly react he had thrown an explosion toward my branch. The branch broke out from under the feet and gravity took over my body pulling me down to the ground. 

The shock of los of footing and something solid under my feet was too distracting for me to activate my wings. I had been in situations similar but I was in duty then so on guard for anything. Not supervising a training camp! 

I let out a scream as I tried to brace myself for the impact. 


	8. Chapter 8

I let out a scream as I tried to brace myself for the impact. 

An impact that never came. 

Well there was a small impact. But not with the ground. But a pair of arms. They held me tightly to their body and they made their way back to the ground. 

“Why the fuck where you up there?” It was Katsukis voice. I pulled my face out from his chest to look up at him. 

“No one was at the pond so I figured I’ll check out to see what was with all the noise.” I said, trying to laugh it off. 

“Dumbass. Why didn’t you fly.” He shook his head and set me down. Having my feet on solid ground was a repeat after that. 

“Listeeeeen. When I'm on duty and on guard I can do it. But when I’m not on guard and I start plummeting to the ground, from about 60 feet up… yeah that’s kind of harder.” I pulled a few leafs out of my hair. “By the way. Why did you blast the tree if you thought it was a student!” 

“And how do you know I didn’t know it was you?” He asked. His lips close to my ear. 

“You called me a brat!” I said, hitting his chest. 

“I mean…” he looked me up and down. Hitting him again I stepped out of his arms. 

Turning around I remembered there was about 20 kids standing there watching us. I could feel heat rising in my face as their eyes were locked on us. Scanning the crowd, confusion was the most common emotion radiating from them. Minus Dragon, who was jumping up and down. The biggest grin plastered on her face. 

“Sooooooo!” Dragon said, bouncing in the balls of her feet. 

“GROUND ZERO! Can you light the fire?” A student called. 

We were all in the process of setting up the campfire. Tonight was an easy night for dinner. Roasting hotdogs over an open fire, kabobs, and then marshmallows. Your classic camping foods. And if you ask me marshmallows were a must in life. 

“Yeah yeah. I’m coming.” Katsuki called. He set his knife down next to me and went to light the fire. 

“Hear about what happened at the obstacle course.” Kirishima said, nudging me with his elbow. “You guys gonna come clean at some point?”

“I don’t know…” I had given most of my focus to cutting up the vegetables in front of. “At this point all the kids have an idea. And I’m sure some of the other staff have figured it out too.” 

Kirishima just nodded his head. He hadn’t tried to push us to share any information with anyone and was ok with what I told him the morning after Katsuki came back. It seemed like he was just happy someone wasn’t going to try and use Katsuki. 

I slide my vegetables over to him. He had find a rhythm of switching from vegetables to meats as he built the kabobs. Katsuki returned shortly after lighting two campfires and resumed cutting up cubes of steak. 

I took a deep breath breathing in the scent I had started to affiliate with him and calmness. Looking up at him I could see his eyes locked on mine. A small smile on his lips. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on the top of my head before refusing his focus to the knife in his hands. 

I could feel Kirishima's eyes on us as he watched the soft, small exchange. 

“Told you, you’d be good for him.” Kirishima whispered to me. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate of kabobs and took them over to the small grill that Aizawa had set up over one of the fires. 

The rest of the night outside consisted of everyone roasting hotdogs and marshmallows, the hero’s telling stories about experiences we’ve had, and of course a few ghost stories. Currently I was sat next to Katsuki as Kirishima was throwing his hands around telling a story about how he and a few others went to rescue Katsuki after he got kidnapped. 

After a few stories I could feel my head getting heavy. And soon found myself resting against his shoulders. I could hear some whispering from around the campfire we were sitting at. But I paid them no mind. Feeling the weight of his head on top of mine I knew he wasn’t either. We just sat there enjoying the sound of nature behind us and the chatter in front of us. 

It was my night to spend with the girls. My usual big shirts were still ‘missing’ so here I was. In a pair of shorts and one of Katsukis shirts with the girls surrounding me. They had me nearly backed against the wall as they asked a million and two questions. 

I had to give Dragon props for actually keeping her mouth shut about everything she saw the morning she found Katsuki and I in the little drink station. But now she had a small army asking questions! 

“Slow down!” I nearly yelled at them. “Me and Ground Zero are not official or anything! I guess you can say we’re in the flirting states.” 

“Who cares!” One girl yelled. “Is he a good kisser!” 

“I care if they’re official!” Another yelled back. “But is he?” 

“Do you love him?”

“Was this going on before the training camp?”

“No, I think this started during. They aren’t even located in the same city!”

She was right. We weren’t located in the same city. About a half hour away by train. It wasn’t too bad. But still. Why was I now just thinking about that? His agency nor mine ever had any business in the other’s city unless it was an emergency. Would this actually work outside of the camp? 

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of those thoughts. 

“You know I always thought Ground Zero snd Red Riot we’re together…”

“I know right!” 

_ Oh won’t they love that _ , I thought to myself as the conversation drifted from drilling me with questions to the boys. Listening to the girls theorize about their sexuality, leading them to think both the buys were at minimum bisexual, I could t help but lean my head back against the wall and smile to myself. 

“Ms Fairy?” I hummed in response looking at the six pairs of eyes in front of me. “If you and Ground Zero had a kid do you think it would turn out like Dragon?” 

I couldn’t help but nearly choked on the water I was drinking. 

“Yeah! In a sense I’m nearly a love child between you too.” Dragon called out. “Between the wings and control of fire! Am I sure you're not my parents?”

“Dragon, that would imply that I would have had you when I was like 6 and he was 9. So no” I laughed. “Now it’s getting late. Lights out and get to bed.”


End file.
